1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a food piece for ready-to-eat (RTE) cereals or cereal snack products and a method for making the food piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to make a food piece for RTE cereals from a multi-layer dough composition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,817 to Pavan and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,530 to Mathew et al. teach a food piece made from a first dough sheet and a second dough sheet joined together along a perimeter. Both Pavan and Mathew teach rolling dough into a pair of sheets, overlying the sheets on top of one another, and then cutting the individual pieces with a cutting tool that joins the two sheets along the perimeter.